Albus' 150th Birthday
by wingnutdawn
Summary: Albus is depressed because nobody seems to remember it is his birthday.to his dismay Severus doesn't seem to remember either but offers to take him to Hogsmeade for a brew. Minerva and Poppy got Sev to 'volunteer'while they prepare the surprise party.


**Albus' 150th Birthday **

It was nearly the end of June and everyone was packing and gathering up loose ends before they had to leave the school. This year was going to end slightly differently as Most of the staff and students were planning a special surprise birthday party for Albus as it was his one hundred and fiftieth and they felt it should be acknowledged properly. The staff except for Severus Snape had gathered together to have a discussion about how they were to proceed and decided that to keep it a secret they had to have Severus comply with their request. It was voted to have Minerva and Poppy approach the sour irascible Potions Master as they were probably the only two who could actually get him to agree to such an endeavour.

Severus was looking forward to a period of peace and relaxation away from dunderhead children and was quite content to be sorting out his potion supplies and taking note of what needed to be replaced before he started to do his summertime brewing when he was approached by Minerva and Poppy. Turning around he glared at them as said 'No."

"You don't even know what we were going to ask." answered Poppy.

"I don't want to know." snapped Severus as he marked down another notation to pick up a supply of pixie dust and wings on the parchment that he had nearby. Minerva and Poppy knew it would take some time along with a few convincing arguments but they had come prepared.

It took a total of 20 minutes and 35 seconds for the two witches to wear down Snape's resistance and got him to agree to do as they asked.

"Remember Severus you must get the Headmaster out of the castle for at least an hour." interrupted Madame Pomfrey "Do whatever it takes but do it."

The Potion Master scowled. "Yes, I know. I'll take him to the three broomsticks for a drink or two."

"Don't get him drunk Severus or for that matter you better not either ." warned Minerva McGonagall as she gazed sternly at the younger wizard.

Scowling, Severus rolled his eyes and snarled, "I don't intend to get him drunk but don't think I'm going to order him not to drink too much today. He's the Headmaster not me."

"No matter, remember not to mention his birthday, act if you forgot it." ordered Madame Pomfrey. "It wouldn't do if he has an inkling as to what we are planning."

"I wish I could forget." grumbled Severus as he turned with a flourish and left the protection of his beloved dungeons before one of the elder witches could cuff him for impertinence. He glided through the corridors, his robes billowing around him like the dungeon bat that he was aware he was called behind his back, by the students.

ADADADADADADADA

Albus Dumbledore was 150 years old today. He was puzzled somewhat as none of his colleagues seemed to notice the date, besides the fact that everyone was dodging out of the way when he appeared--- except during breakfast at which everyone was acting as if it was just a normal ordinary Saturday at Hogwarts.

The Headmasters eyes were shiny with unshed tears as he looked glumly at the calender. "Severus, do you know what day this is?" he asked the only other person in the room other than the portraits.

"I believe it is a day where you wish for me to do something that will be very annoying and infantile." responded Severus grumpily as he looked out the Headmasters office window toward the town of Hogsmeade.

"No Severus, I just thought...." The headmaster sighed and asked sadly.. "Did you notice that everybody seems to be avoiding me today?"

"Were they? I didn't notice." Severus said formally as he glanced back at the despondent Albus Dumbledore.

"You didn't notice Minerva transforming herself into her cat animagus form and taking off down the opposite corridor when she saw me?" Asked Albus as he pushed the calender aside and looked glumly toward the door of his office. "I also noticed that the students quit talking as we walked by."

"You were with me Albus, the students always try to make themselves invisible to me. I couldn't tell you what is going on with Minerva though." said Severus , smirking slightly to himself as he continued to gaze out the window. His eyes narrowed then he turned around and said. "Well, it is against my natural inclinations but how about going to the three Broomsticks with me for a drink or two."

The Headmaster's face brightened as he said. "Really? You would voluntarily go to the three broomsticks with me for a drink?"

"Yes but don't let this one time go to your head, I still have to get back within two hours to finish some medi-potions or they will spoil." Severus replied coolly. "I just thought you would like to join me but if you don't wish..."

"I'm ready then lets go." said Albus as he quickly donned his travelling cloak and grabbed the younger wizard by the arm and pulled him along as they headed down the revolving staircase.

asasasasasasasass

Severus was sipping his drink slowly as he listened to Albus's stories and watched the Elderly man consume more liquid refreshments than advisable. Luckily he had a sobering potion tucked away in his robe pocket. He really didn't want Minerva or for that matter Madame Pomfrey on his case for getting the Headmaster Drunk.

Albus' voice sounded unsteadily as he attempted to stand up as he said, "You know it's my one hundred and fiftieth birthday today,"

"Really? That old eh? Happy Birthday." Severus commented as he stood and moved quickly to Albus' side before the elderly wizard fell.

"Well, th-thank you Sev'rus, t-t..too b-b-bbad it is ne-ne arly over." Albus said sadly, "One do-doesn't turn a ce-ce-century and a half every day you know."

"Your Birthday can't be over yet." Severus said dryly as Madame Rosmerta cleared the table of the empty bottles with her usual efficiency. "Your still standing." He pulled out the sobering potion out of his pocket and transfigured the container to look like a glass before saying. " Here, lets have one last toast before heading back to Hogwarts."

" How Th-thoughtful of you." Albus replied as he reached unsteadily for the glass tumbler that held the golden liquid.

" I-I-I r-r-really a-a-appre-ciate you taking time out to make my s-s-s-special day m-m-m-memorable m-m-my boy." slurred Albus as he swayed slightly and raised the vial " To our continued camaraderie."

"Severus raised his drink and they tapped their glasses together before tipping them back.

" Let's head on back to Hogwarts." Severus suggested as he carefully took Albus by the arm and guided him towards the door of the pub and then lead him outside into the warm bright day.

Albus felt the effects of the sobering potion coursing throughout his veins within a few minutes. Sighing once more he turned to look at the Potions Master who was " Severus, Thank you again for inviting me to have a brew with you."

With the slight raising of one eyebrow Severus bit his reply back as he thought, 'A brew? More like a dozen to two of mine, How he manages to do that without passing out is beyond me.' Then noticing that there was still at least thirty minutes to go before he was to bring Albus back, Severus snapped his fingers as if he had just remembered something and said. " If you don't mind, I need to pick up a couple of supplies before heading back to the school."

"Shopping? Excellent idea. " Albus responded, "I really must stop into Honeydukes to pick up some more sherbet lemon."

Severus shuddered at the thought of those highly addictive sweets in combination with Albus' naturally hyper personality but wisely kept his opinion to himself. "I will rejoin you at... Honeydukes momentarily."

With that said the two wizards headed off in two different directions do their respective business. Severus slipped into Dervish and Banges where he picked up a few laboratory items that needed replacing and some other items that caught his eye. After paying for his purchases and knowing that he had dawdled just long enough he left the store and headed over to Honeydukes where he found the Headmaster was not only getting his trademark sweet sherbet lemons but had gone a tad overboard with an assortment of other treats among the being fudge flies, ice mice, Jelly slugs, squeaking sugar mice, Honeydukes best chocolate, case of chocolate frogs, creamy nougat, pink coconut ice, liquorice wands, and honey-coloured toffees .

Catching sight of the towering black clothed figure walking into the candy shop, Albus set his various purchases down on the counter for the proprietor Ambrosius Flume to tally up. "Such a wonderful collection of goodies to sample." he said pleasantly as Severus strode up.

"So I see. Looks like you nearly bought out samples of everything in the store." Severus commented sardonically. "you did leave a few items for another time. "

"Well I couldn't make up my mind as to whether or not I should try Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans again, but decided against them as I seem to have terrible luck in getting the vomit flavoured ones." Albus said candidly as he opened one of the chocolate frogs and allowed it to leap once before catching and chewing its head off. He looked at the card and sighed. "Shucks I already have two dozen Merlins."

Severus grimaced as he silently picked up several of the larger packages that Ambrosius had finished packing followed the perky elderly wizard out into the street. Severus was preoccupied with his thoughts on getting back to Hogwarts when Albus stopped short as he spotted a most amazing outfit that dangled invitingly in the window of Gladrags Wizardwear. It was a veritable smorgasbord of colour and 'flowing' design that Albus was attracted to and he swerved over to gaze longingly at the outrageous outfit. It was supposedly designed to resemble a muggle hippie outfit from the 1960's—according to the sign that accompanied it.

He admired the psychedelic cloak that was draped over a tie dyed Pink Shirt, the macramé belted bellbottom pants with outrageously detailed flower patterns that looked to have been painstakingly embroidered all over, suede fringed vest, a wide brimmed hat made of brown suede leather dyed in shades of purple, Yellow headband, Necklace with a Large Peace symbol hanging on a strip of leather. and multicouloured love beads, large shoulder bag, pastel heart-shaped sunglasses, and to finish off the look there were pointy soft sole shoes that appeared to be laced up the mannikin's leg.

Severus stopped suddenly and his eyes grew wide with shock and horror as he realized that Albus had veered across to look at the gaudy display that he was most assuredly planning to buy since he promptly entered the clothing store. Nervously he grit his teeth as he counted to ten and debated on whether he should follow or just stay standing in the middle of the street and wait for somebody, anybody to show him some mercy and run him over with a runaway horse or a thestral drawn coach... anything! While he was mulling over his limited choices Albus came out of Gladrags with the eye blinding outfit on and his robes packed away inside a bag with the name of the store blazoned across it.

"Look at this great outfit Severus!" Albus loudly called out as he proudly placed the pastel heart-shaped sunglasses over his own half-moon ones. "Aren't they great?"

Cringing Severus decided that even the Crucius administered by the Dark Lord couldn't be considered as painful as being subjected to the sight that approached him. Wizards and Witches of all age groups stopped going about their businesses to whisper and stare with fascination and wonder.

Knowing he had nowhere to hide from the stares and hidden grins of fellow shoppers Severus suppressed a whimper and forced himself to nod in agreement as he concentrated on keeping the contents of his stomach from making an unwanted appearance. After all if he said what he was really thinking he might end up heading on a one way trip to Azakaban.

It wasn't too long before they met up with Aberforth Dumbledore --Albus' younger brother by three years.

As Aberforth approached them, he looked moody and gruff which didn't surprise Severus any as the elderly bartender from the Hogs Head was in many ways the exact opposite to his elder brother in character yet both of them were known to be eccentric in different ways. Even Mad- Eye Moody who was known to be a touch crazy after all his years as an Auror had once commented that Aberforth was a strange one to know. But when Aberforth took a second look at his older brother his upper lip twitched and he shook his head. "Albus, just what are you wearing?"

"Like it? " Albus asked, "The sixties look has come back."

"To each his own. I guess" Aberforth blinked and then answered, "It suits your rather expressive personality. Not mine. I prefer a much more muted colour scheme."

" I suspect you are right Abe." Albus replied back. He then studied the dour looking Potions Master, "Now Severus could use a makeover. Black is so depressing and..."

Severus glowered and shot Albus a death glare that would have frightened Voldemort himself but Albus just chuckled and returned to his conversation with his younger brother.

The two brothers didn't talk long, for which Severus was thankful as he was wanting to get back to his quarters at Hogwarts where he fully intended to crack open a bottle of the strongest liquor he could find and hopefully drink himself into oblivion. After warding his rooms and floo—just in case Albus followed up on his implied threat.

Adssadssadssadssadssad

Meanwhile at the Castle, in the Great Hall a veritable flurry of activity was in progress. After the Hall was cleared out, cleaned and polished, a party atmosphere prevailed once the tables and chairs were set up . Banners printed with Birthday greetings and salutations to Albus Dumbledore for reaching a Hundred and Fifty years of age were being hoisted into the air along with balloons, confetti, lighted candles and various other decorations. In the kitchens House Elves were putting on the final touches to the largest Birthday cake they had ever attempted while others were preparing a feast that rivalled that of Narcissa Malfoys well known extravaganzas.

"You think Severus will be able to manoeuvre Albus back here on time?" squeaked Filius Flitwick as he observed the party atmosphere increase as excited talkative students entered and made their way to their seats.

"Well so long as Albus isn't distracted by anyone I'm sure he will have no problem." answered Madame Pomfrey.

"Or brightly coloured trinkets." Minerva said with a sigh. "You know how much he likes his Gadgets.

"I'm sure they'll get back on time." Pomona Sprout said, " Severus won't want to be gone any longer than he has to."

Meanwhile the two wizards entered the grounds and strode up the walkway to the great doors of the castle . Albus was feeling much happier, perky even as Severus contemplated how good it would feel to get himself bludgeoned over the head during the next Quidditch game... coincidently of course. The Weasley Twins were beaters on the Griffindor team and Maybe if he offered them a few hours in his lab to peruse their talent to create their innovative pranks...

The few students who were scattered about the grounds noticed them arriving and stopped their various activities to gawk at the Headmasters attire and the obviously exhausted yet determined Potions Master. After a few moments a few of the seventh years detached themselves from their chess game to quickly inform Professor McGonagall that the Birthday Boy had arrived. The other students waited for the Headmaster and Potions Master to pass before following them into the castle.

Albus was feeling quite festive as he entered the castle and after sending all his parcels to his tower by an obliging House Elf headed towards the Great Hall with Severus who was feverently wishing he could totally obliterate the whole day's experience from his memory. Occumency was the only option he had... bury them so deep in his mind that there would be no way to retrieve them...

As Albus opened the doors to the Great Hall followed by Severus who just barely prevented an urge to scream as throughout the hall an assortment of voices young, old, living and dead combined to say

"_CONGRATULATIONS ON REACHING YOUR ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTIETH BIRTHDAY ALBUS" _

"My oh my!" Albus said at the sight of everyone--staff, students, ghosts and even house elves gathered together to celebrate his birthday. He turned to look at Severus who was mulling over ways to escape this 'punishment' and exclaimed. "Severus you knew about this wonderful surprise all along?"

"Yes Headmaster I did." answered Snape as he attempted to unobtrusively edge his way back towards the entrance of the Great Hall and the safety of his beloved Dungeon quarters. Unfortunately—in his opinion he was prevented from escaping by the other three Heads of House and the Mediwitch Madame Pomfrey who led him over to the Head table and made him sit down as Albus had already been escorted to his chair that had been gaily decorated with balloons and ribbons for the occasion.

Realms of food , drink and sweet treats appeared for the Birthday Feast for all to partake in.

"Thank you Severus for keeping Albus occupied long enough for us to get everything ready." Poppy said as she unobtrusively slipped a calming potion into the drink he was gripping tightly.

"Yes I must also thank you Severus. " Minerva said as she eyed Albus outfit oddly. "though I thought you were only going to take him to The Three Broomsticks for a few drinks. Not for a full fledged shopping spree."

"You know what Albus is like when he gets a chance to go out." Severus' replied wearily with a resigned shrug, "By the time I noticed there wasn't anything I could do about it." He rubbed his hand over his eyes, "As if I could stop him from buying that blinding monstrosity of an outfit."

"I think it is very charming with all those flowers embroidered on the pants and the different colours." said Pomona Sprout

"Yes it is rather colourful at that." Filius Flitwick agreed squeakily. " He does have a certain flair and individuality for style don't you agree?"

"He certainly is one of a kind... Thank Merlin." Severus snorted as he barely contained the urge to roll his eyes as he tried to eat his supper while enduring the insanity of having to pull the end of a birthday cracker with Albus who giggled when after a large bang and a puff of smoke appeared and an animated fluffy toy lion came roaring out and had the effrontery to lick his face before turning around and then burrowing affectionately against Albus' new psychedelic pink shirt.

His fellow Heads of House could barely contained their laughter as Severus glowered at the cheeky toy creature and then the immense Birthday Cake appeared, ablaze with one hundred and fifty candles and Albus clapped with delight and after a moment when he made his wish, blew out all of the candles at one go which impressed the students who had wondered if he could do it.

Afterwards the 'Birthday Party' was deemed a roaring success by everyone... with one notable exception who

was not given to expressing pleasure about anything. He pleaded having a blinding headache as he finally managed to make his escape to the safety of his quarters where he sat thankfully in his wing-backed chair with a large cold drink. He warded the doors against intrusion and rested his tired aching feet on the footstool that materialized in front of him and closed his eyes while he thought about the ridiculous outfit that Albus had bought and worn proudly. Severus was actually very fond of the old Wizard, a fact that he would never reveal to anyone but honestly he had felt embarrassed earlier on by the Headmasters strange antics in Hogsmeade but yet at the same time he couldn't help himself as laughter welled up inside and try as he might he couldn't stop it from spilling out.

Unbeknownst to him he was being observed by the twinkling blue eyes of Albus' head that was sitting in the fire flickering merrily in his fireplace.

Albus stayed silent and listened to his young charge boisterous laughter for awhile before withdrawing back into his office. He was pleased as punch to know that for once Severus had found something to laugh about even if it was at his expense.


End file.
